<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Desk by Mssilverwoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490512">The Desk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssilverwoods/pseuds/Mssilverwoods'>Mssilverwoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Established Relationship, F/M, MSR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssilverwoods/pseuds/Mssilverwoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been so long since she was here. He’s moved the furniture around since she left. Diana tries not to consider that he’s grown-up and maybe moved on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by several works I've read since I started reading the amazing writing here. Several mention the desk and how it's shared, and I'm sure Scully must keep stuff in it too. Then there's the mention of his 'tapes that aren't his tapes'. Anyway, I thought what if Diana came to find Mulder with dubious intentions and the desk, and the basement, revealed it's secrets?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator doors sigh behind her as she checks the time. Seven-thirty. She straightens her jacket, fluffs her hair, opens another button on her blouse and strides towards the basement office. </p><p>He wouldn’t be anywhere else on a Friday night. This fox was too predictable. Too easy to catch.</p><p>Agent Diana Fowley observes that Agent Mulder’s office door is open and the strip lights are on, casting cold, yellow shapes. Outside it was already dark on this late September evening, and the street light beamed through the iron railings. It reminds her of a prison cell. </p><p>She spies his coat on the stand and wonders how long before he returns from wherever he was. She imagines he is getting his ear chewed by Skinner, then home to his empty apartment alone. She could wait, ready with sympathies and false understanding.</p><p>She notices the filing cabinets are locked up, and the tin where they’d stashed the keys wasn’t there anymore, there’s a pot plant in it’s place. Frowning, she sees an absence of any useful litter on the floor. The sort that he used to leave around on the surfaces that often contained gems of a case file or ammunition for enemies. She supposed she was somewhat of the latter. Offering a no-strings attached fuck was a mere sweetening of the pill. A mutual benefit. If he fell back in love, then so much the better, she didn't want to hang around anymore than she had too. </p><p>It’s been so long since she was here. He’s moved the furniture around since she left. She tries not to consider that he’s grown-up and maybe moved on. Once he was gangly, with no awareness of his space and hopeless around women. Even his ties have improved. The sex was, as far as she can recall, enthusiastic but unrefined, innocent and he needed her maturity to set him straight. She’s had men since, but the reminder would be pleasant and gets him back on her side, away from Agent Scully. </p><p>Diana sits in his office chair, brushes away a red hair with irritation and idly looks at the computer screen. She wonders if he still keeps his password in a notebook in the drawer. The desk is unlocked, much to her delight. This evening is proving very fruitful.</p><p>The first drawer contains the tedium of office life. A box of pencils all neatly sharpened, a stapler, paperclips and pens, a pink nail file - a pink nail file? She rolls her eyes. An envelope of photos that seem to be of him. She fancies stealing one until she seems that Agent Scully is all of them too, her arm or his around the other making it impossible to cut her out. Slamming it shut, Agent Fowley delves into the next one and finds a box of fish food, a box of herbal tea, tampons - tampons? - and a collection of post-it notes that have smiley faces on them in different handwriting, they seem to be a odd collection of shopping lists and reminders. Diana despairs. </p><p>Then she remembers that the last drawer used to house his porn collection. It was a source of irritation and argument between them both all those years ago. Diana bets that the fragrant (and probably unfucked by Mulder) Agent Scully doesn’t know about this. She gives the drawer a wiggle and grins as it yields. Her irritation rises as she sees box of receipts, neatly bundled up with expiry dates written, she assumes, by Agent Scully. Rummaging below them she finds a black box. Oh, it’s so good to know he hasn’t changed that much. Diana pauses in her investigation to picture Agent Dana Scully’s face when she sees the contents, and wonders how she might execute revealing this secret. </p><p>Diana wonders what floats his boat these days. Back then, he seemed to like tragic material that might appeal to teenagers. She slips out a vintage video, to find the cover adorned with a redhead cuffed on a bed, her ample assets covered with strategically placed stars. A little more sophisticated than she had expected, she dismisses the resemblance to... Oh, never mind. On the back, there's a naked dark haired man, his anatomy hidden by another dammed post-it note. Well thumbed.</p><p>‘Saw this and thought of us.’ She recognises Agent Scully’s handwriting. </p><p>Diana raises her eyebrows and pushes it back in the drawer in disgust. Dreams, all silly girlish fantasises. She’s had the real deal. Her vague, foggy recollections are interrupted by laughter from the corridor. His laughter, it's about time, she really wants to hit the bar down the street. She wriggles in the chair and wonders how to place herself.</p><p>“Mulder!” She hears Agent Scully giggle. Giggle? The woman hasn’t even smiled at her.</p><p>“I’m coming, hold the elevator.... I’ll get my coat.” She sees a distorted silhouette of him kissing Scully through the frosted glass of the door. Her heart stutters, breaking a shard of ice. </p><p>“There’s only one place you’re coming!” Agent Scully’s heels click down the corridor.</p><p>Mulder is grinning as he walks into the office, his hair and tie askew. If he notices Diana at the desk, he makes no sign and she wonders if he has this place bugged. He collects his coat, the briefcase beside it that would have doubtless yielded more results had she noticed it. Then, opening a drawer from the other side of the desk, he fishes out a pair of non-standard FBI handcuffs adored with black fluff, drops them into his pocket, locks up the desk and finally speaks quietly in a ruthless tone she’s never heard him use before. </p><p>“Whatever you’re looking for, you won’t find it down here.”</p><p>Then he adjusts the office door so it’ll secure itself behind her. “Close the door on your way out” </p><p>Switching off the light, he’s gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve played huge liberties with canon but I simply liked the idea of there being a subtle undermining of Diana’s agenda and Mulder knowing all along, and it advancing his relationship with Scully instead of derailing it. Much thanks for kudos and comments which are always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>